The heart of a saint
by Gamer165
Summary: When Sora and his friends arrive on Earth searching for a keyhole they reunite with Kairi and find out she's now part of a group of warriors known as saints and form a alliance to find the keyhole.
1. New bronze saints and trainersPrologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Saint Seiya. I do own my ideas and my Original Characters Kato, Jason, Kristen, and Cody.**

**This takes place a year after Kingdom Hearts II and a year after Saint Seiya Next Dimension so Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga, and Shun are all gold saints and Kairi is now on Earth and somehow lost a good portion of her memory, her keyblade, and her magic the only person she remembers is Sora and when Sora along with Riku, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud arrive on Earth searching for the item that could lead to Earth's keyhole Sora reunites with Kairi only to find out she lost her keyblade and her magic and is now one of Athena's bronze saints and teams up with her and the other bronze saints to find Earth's keyhole and seal it before an alliance of Loki and the revived Neo Organization XIV due to Roxas rejoining find it and break it to plunge Earth into darkness.**

**List of bronze saints, and trainers/Prologue**

**Pegasus Kato-Sagittarius Seiya**

**Wolf Jason-Libra Shiryu**

**Lionet Cody-Leo Ikki**

**Delphinus Kairi-Aquarius Hyoga**

**Andromeda Kristen-Gemini Shun**

"Uh I can't seem to break this block of ice sensei." "You can Kairi just remember what I taught you use your ears to listen for the hidden sound vibrations in the block and strike with the same power as the vibrations." "Okay Hyoga sensei I'll try." And Hyoga just went back to staring at the entrance to the cave were he was training her it was outside Boston Massachusetts and to Kairi the city felt like a second home to her but inside the cave was a block of ice and inside the block of ice was the bronze cloth of delphinus and Hyoga remembered the year he met Kairi and was chosen to train her to become the bronze saint of Delphinus it many changes like how female saints no longer wore masks.

And Hyoga remembered that he her trained for a whole year and that his student was now fifteen and she had learned a lot from him and his mind went back to the first lesson he taught her when she was fourteen "_Okay Kairi I want you to try and make the water rise." "Huh you mean like actually control the flow of water but that's impossible I can't do it." "Oh yes you can just try." "Okay" _and suddenly the water started to rise "_Hey I'm doing it I'm actually doing it uh oh." _And then some of the water kind of splashed on her and went back down to its original height and when she dried her hands and face "_Oh man I screwed up big time I should just give up." "Don't say that I know you can do it you just need to learn how to not only channel but control your cosmo." "Cosmo?" "Yes you see everything is made of atoms even me and you and cosmo is the energy that the atoms in your body produces and the way you channel this energy is by igniting the atoms in your body but even though you know how to channel it you still need to learn how to control it." "How do I control it?" "Easy by controlling the speed and rate at which the atoms ignite." "Oh I get it so even though I can ignite the atoms in my body in order to fully master it I still have to learn how to control it that's what you're saying right." "Exactly you can channel your cosmo with ease but the trick is learning how to control the rate and speed that you're channeling the energy at." _

And as the year passed Kairi learned how to control it and could now channel her cosmo to control water, snow, ice, even lower her body temperature to the point that she could freeze something or someone by touch and quickly became skilled at hand-to-hand combat and quickly discovered that she was constantly channeling the cosmo in her ears, legs, and feet giving her the hearing, speed, and agility of a dolphin and the ability to walk on water.

Just when Hyoga went back to check on Kairi to see if she had broken the block of ice which contained the cloth of delphinus he saw her trace the constellation of delphinus with her arms and she balled her right hand into a fist and she cried out "Aqua Pulse!" and shot a circular wave of water out of her fist that slammed into the block of ice and completely destroyed it revealing a bright blue and white metallic box that had the image of a dolphin leaping out of the water on it and a chain on it. "Congratulations Kairi you're now the bronze saint of Delphinus." "Uh what's with the box?" "The cloth is in the box but since you just earned it the only time you can wear it is only in a self defense situation you hear me." "Yes sensei" "Oh and here is your ticket and passport it's for a cruise ship heading for Tokyo Japan." "Uh why do I need to go there?" And suddenly Hyoga said, "Because I've just received word that now you're a bronze saint you're to compete in the Galaxian wars tournament and it's being held in Tokyo. "Oh okay."

And the day after Kairi left for the harbor to get on her ship to Japan and was thinking of how the minute before she left Hyoga told her that the tournament she was to be entering in was fighting tournament to determine which twelve bronze saints will become the next twelve gold saints when the current ones retire and was thinking "_I'm going to be one of the twelve winners and succeed Hyoga sensei as the next gold saint of Aquarius after all I've worked hard to earn my cloth so I'm going to try and win." _But she quickly turned around when she heard someone walking up behind her then she continued walking and then quickly turned around and ducked to avoid getting hit by the three shards of ice that were thrown at her. "Okay whoever you are come out and fight and I know you're behind the crate that's behind me cause the sound of your breath tells me where you are." And then suddenly a tall man who looked around nineteen with long blond hair who wore black shoes, black, pants, black t-shirt, and a black jacket carrying a shield made of ice stepped out and smiled like he recognized her but guess she didn't remember him so he decided to introduced himself "My name's Vexen scientist for Neo Organization XIV but since I told you that I can't you leave" And Kairi was automatically getting a bad feeling and could guess that Vexen was powerful and she put the cloth down and got into a battle stance and said, "Get ready cause I'm going to take you down." And the two began fighting and even though Kairi was skilled she was no match for Vexen and after he hit Kairi in the stomach with his shield he laughed and said I'm impressed by your speed and agility along with your powers of water and ice and your hearing but you're still no match for me because you can't even break my shield.

And Kairi managed to get back to the box and grasped the chain remembering how Hyoga told her that she can only wear it in a self defense situation and was thinking "_Well I'm in a bad situation I guess it's time to open this box and put on my cloth." _ And when Kairi pulled on the chain she saw a blue light and the box opened to reveal a blue and white metallic dolphin and suddenly she was engulfed by another blue light and Kairi saw the metallic dolphin separated and saw it separate and the chest and back quickly turned into her breastplate and the tail separated and became covered her legs and feet becoming leg guards and boots and the front fins separated and covered her arms and hands becoming arm guards and gauntlets and suddenly a blue headband appeared with the head as its symbol and her mouth was covered by the bottom half of the metallic dolphin's mouth and when the light disappeared Vexen was thinking how she could put on a suit of armor that quick and Kairi then said, "My name is Kairi bronze saint of delphinus" and began tracing the constellation of delphinus and balled her right hand into a fist and unleashed her most powerful attack "Aqua Pulse!" And the circular wave of water slammed into Vexen's shield and broke it and sent Vexen flying into some crates he got up and said "Hmm your quite powerful indeed me and my friends will be seeing you soon count on it." And he quickly vanished and after the cloth turned back into its box form and then Kairi picked it up and got onboard.

"_I'll need to be careful cause I might be fighting the friends I made when I was living at the orphanage."_ And she thought about the friends she made Kato who was always complaining about something and kind of bragged a lot, Cody and his sister Kristen after all Kairi and Kristen tried to keep the peace sometimes when Cody and their other friend Jason would get into a argument and it looked like it would turn into a fight and she remembered how Jason never took orders to well to Kairi he always looked like he had a chip on his shoulder and his temper was fierce especially if someone picked on Kairi or the others or if someone decided to anger him and she always noticed he liked to be alone sometimes and Kairi was thinking that she might have to fight her Kairi remembered she never liked her even though Kairi usually kept her temper under control but around her it was a different story. And Kairi thought about Sora she remembered he was her boyfriend and that was it. But Kairi hoped to see him but also noticed due to the shifting of the waves she could sense that the bad things were going to happen.

**And I'm done and next chapter is were Sora and his friends arrive on Earth and reunite with Kairi plus my Original Characters Kato, Jason, Cody, and Kristen finally met plus some new Original Characters so read and review oh and if someone notices that most of the main saints act like their teachers let me known in the review. **


	2. Reunion at wartime

I don't own Saint Seiya or the Kingdom Hearts series all I own is my ideas and Ocs.

Reunion at Wartime

Kairi had finally arrived in Tokyo Japan and after being recognized by one the employees that worked for Miss Saori Kido was directed to a conference room where Saori was holding a press conference with sports reporters from all over the globe. Kairi could guess this was about the Galaxian Wars tournament since she remembered Hyoga telling her that the tournament was going to be broadcasted all over the world as the premiere mixed-martial-arts tournament. And Kairi was kind of embarrassed when a female reporter saw her head towards the doors to the conference room and requested a small interview.

Meanwhile in a room inside a hotel a few miles away Sora was watching the news report on TV and the sixteen year-old wielder of the keyblade was kind of surprised and shocked when he saw one of the female saints in a small interview "_Kairi as the bronze saint of Delphinius are you at all nervous about facing the other eighty-seven bronze saints in combat for a chance to be crowned as one of the next twelve gold saints?" "Not really I'm already sure it will be quite the challenge but I'm ready no what." _ Then Kairi walked into the conference room _"well I guess that proves one is already confident in her skills and from what I heard she is the eighty-seventh bronze saint to arrive so we have just one more who hasn't shown up yet because Miss Kido said the conference will start once all eighty-eight have arrived."_ And Sora was still shocked and impressed that Kairi was one of the bronze saints "Hey Riku you might want to watch this news report."

And a fifteen-year old boy with short black hair who was wearing an emerald t-shirt, black sweatshirt jacket with a design of a howling wolf on it, blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees, socks, and silver sneakers showed up and the female reporter saw him carrying an emerald colored metal box with a chain on it and design on it was that of a lunging wolf "I take it you're the bronze saint of the Wolf?" And the boy just gave a nod "Are you anyway nervous about the tournament?" And the boy just walked passed her into the conference room. "Well it looks like all eighty-eight bronze saints have arrived I guess Miss Kido will be ready to begin her press conference." And after he walked in one of the male saints gave him a dirty look "Well Jason why don't you just leave the cloth here and leave since there is no room in an established tournament like this for a rebellious young punk like you." "Jeez Kenji since you're from what I guess the bronze saint of the Phoenix does that make you Saori's little pet bird?" "And do you go for her cousin Phoenix want a cracker Phoenix want a cracker."

And Jason made a whistling sound, "Well you're still the same emo punk with an attitude." "At least I don't act like her servant." And Kairi along with her and Jason's other friends Kato, Cody, and his sister Kristen could tell Jason and Kenji were about to go at each other again "You know Jason you could accept the fact that Saori and her family are your superiors and act like it you wouldn't be such a problem." "Well why don't you grow a backbone and act like a man oh wait that's impossible for you to do since you want to be the Kido family's pet bird."

And Kenji just rushed at Jason with a raised fist to punch Jason and Jason retaliated with a rushing punch of his own and when both fists collided it created a huge explosive shockwave and the fire energy from Kenji's punch melted some of the metal desks and the raw natural energy from Jason's punch literally blew most of the windows out. And after both saints recovered "Kenji please sit down!" "But Miss Saori someone has to teach that rebellious punk a lesson in respect" "its all right Kenji now please sit down" "yes Miss Kido." And Kenji and Jason both took their seats as Jason's was right next to Kairi and Kenji's was away from Jason's he gave the saint of the Wolf a dirty look when Jason put his feet on the table.

Meanwhile after Riku came and watched the report with Sora he quickly saw Kairi "So Sora which part of Kairi's new look do you find more cuter the white sneakers, the blue jeans, the aqua-blue t-shirt, or her denim blue jean jacket?" Sora was now blushing with embarrassment "Oh think you're funny huh well look what I had enough money for." And Sora pulled out his pocket seven front-row tickets to the Galaxian Wars "I guess I'll the others know what our plans for tonight are even though me, Leon, and Cloud along with Donald don't want to go but you and Yuffie along with Goofy will bug the four of us until we agree to go." "True but let's watch the rest of the report." Meanwhile as the conference started "I'm truly sorry about the damage done anyway do any of you have any questions."

And the reporter from America spoke first "No need for apologies Miss Kido anyway it was good that two of your saints could demonstrate their skills. And my question is judging from what we all seen I can guess the saints are in a different class of martial-artist. Anyway my question is for the fact that some people say that the training needed to become a bronze saint is more intense than the training that best UFC competitor goes through." "With that in mind just what is the training that these young fighters went through to get to this point?"

And Saori answered his question with dignity "Well each of the eighty-eight bronze saints was assigned to train under one of the forty-eight silver saints or one of the twelve gold saints and the bronze saints were trained how to harness use their unique skills as well as hand to hand combat." "And that's about as much as I can tell about their training." Then a reporter from South Africa asked her question "Miss Kido do the bronze saints all study the same kind of martial art?" "Oh no each of the bronze saints has studied and mastered their own unique style of combat while some specialized in just one martial art others have mastered and utilize techniques and moves from various styles and disciplines of the martial arts." And a reporter from Canada asked his question "There have been rumors that the saints have special superhuman powers like being able to run at speeds at Mach 1 or faster, being able to destroy a huge boulder with just one punch or kick, and some are said to have elemental powers. What is the real story behind the rumored superhuman abilities that the saints possess?" "Well let's just say all three branches of saints have unique and special skills that puts them as most people say in league of their own." "And now if there are no more questions I would like everyone to go and get ready for the tournament."

And after a few hours Riku came back into the hotel room "So what's the verdict?" "We're going although Cloud, and Leon said they're only going because they're both interested in the powers and skills that Kairi and the other bronze saints have." Then Sora asked Riku the most important question "What about the other three?" "Well Goofy, and Yuffie both agreed to go right off the spot but Donald let's just say I had to deal with him making an argument in front of everybody." And Sora was not surprised at all "well shall we get going then."

And after arriving at coliseum Sora was impressed by it "Hey kind of reminds me of Hercules's home world and don't forget who won the tournament there." And after the seven heroes entered the coliseum the people were giving Donald and Goofy strange looks "Don't get mad Donald let's just find our seats and sit down." And after getting in their seats Riku noticed Sora had a large cup of soda with him and a chili-cheese-dog "really Sora?" "I couldn't help it I was hungry and thirsty." And Riku just shook his head as the dome on the coliseum closed to form a roof and the lights went off and suddenly millions of constellations appeared on the roof. "Whoa hey Riku are you" "yeah Sora I see it."

And then a young woman with violet hair who was wearing a silver dress and silver high-heels who looked liked she was 19 or 20 appeared with a golden staff in her hand "Good evening I'm Saori Kido owner of the Gardua Foundation the owners of this grand tournament and I can tell that most of you are confused about the holographic representations of the constellations." "Well each of the cloths is connected to a constellation and the saints are said to be connected to the constellation that their cloth represents." And Sora understood but was now thinking about which constellation Kairi had a connection to.

And Saori continued her explanation "Each of the eighty-eight bronze saints will compete against each other in rounds of hand-to-hand combat where only twelve winners will be awarded the title of gold saint and the twelve gold cloths as well." And Sora was already guessing that the gold saints were the most powerful and was kind of excited that Kairi had a shot to advance to most powerful rank. "If you'll turn your attention to the monitors the big monitor above the waiting area where bronze saints will wait during the tournament will have the tournament chart which will determine who fights who." "And the monitors on the screen above the arena which give information like the name of the two saints currently in the arena and the three bottom monitors will tell how much damage each punch, kick, and special technique does." "And without further delay let our bronze saints appear."

And there where eighty-eight flashes of colored light and suddenly all of the bronze saints appeared and Sora quickly spotted Kairi "Hey Riku I spotted Kairi" "well which one is she?" "She's the one in the blue and white armor Riku." And Riku spotted her and was impressed, excited, and worried about her and he could tell Sora feeling the same way too. And then a man wear some sort of clothing that made him look like royalty appeared and the oddest thing about him was he was wearing some sort of mask that made him look like he had no mouth "I am Pope Shion former gold saint of Aries."

And Sora could get the feeling that if Shion was a former gold saint then he must have been powerful "Welcome one and all to the Galaxian Wars" then he turned to Kairi and the other bronze saints "Now is the time to face each other." "Prove yourselves because only twelve can be victorious now let the contest begin." And the monitor with the tournament chart turned on and it show who would be facing who and Shion called out "Hydra Jacob and Delphinius Kairi please enter the arena." And Kairi was the first one to enter the arena and then a fifteen-year-old boy wearing a strange green and purple armor entered into the arena with a confident smile on his face.

And Sora was now real pumped up because Kairi was in the first match and Kairi looked up at the crowd in the seats and saw Sora giving her a thumbs up and Jason was thinking _"Does Kairi have a boyfriend here tonight well she better be careful cause if Jacob is the bronze saint of Hydra then he's bound to have a trick or two up his sleeve." _Kairi quickly turned her attention back to Jacob "Don't take me lightly just because I'm a girl." "Oh don't worry this won't last long at all."

And Jacob tried to hit a Kairi with a right jab at her midsection but Kairi managed to dodge it "Huh nice try" "The actual punch may have missed but then again my plan wasn't to hit you but to leave you a little gift." And Kairi looked and saw three small white fangs embedded in the breastplate of her cloth. And Jacob just smiled "You see both of my cloth's gauntlets contain fangs that have poison in them and from what I can see the fangs are sending the poison to your heart."

And Riku figured out Jacob's strategy "Hey Sora I've figured out that Jacob guy's strategy" "really Riku" "yeah basically his strategy is to let his poison fangs weaken Kairi then when she's weak enough he'll finish the fight with one more attack." And Sora was worried "_Come on Kairi you can do this don't give up I know you can find a way to win."_

And then Jacob let out a smile "Oh yeah did I forget to mention my fangs are like the Hydra's heads how if you cut one off two more grow back well whenever I use my fangs it looks like they're gone for good but in three minutes new fangs will pop out ready to go." "Well then better make sure your right arm isn't usable." Then Kairi quickly grabbed his arm "What are you trying to do?" "Look at your arm Jacob." And Jacob saw that his right arm was now frozen solid and after Kairi let go of it "What my arm what did you do?" "Simple if the fangs in your right gauntlet were going to grow back I was just making sure that you couldn't use them."

And Sora and his friends were shocked "_Whoa if Kairi could do this and she's only a bronze saint imagine the power she'll get if she becomes a gold saint."_ And Riku could tell that Sora was thinking the same thing he was. Then Jacob started laughing "pretty clever but not clever enough" "what do you mean?" "Oh simple I don't have fangs just in my gauntlets I also have fangs in my knee guards as well." Then he launched a powerful right kick at Kairi's head but just as she dodged three more fangs were embedded into Kairi's headband "Well looks like your finished because not only do you have poison heading to your heart you also have poison heading straight to your brain." "I wouldn't be sure."

Then Kairi pulled all six fangs out of her cloth and all six fangs were frozen solid "But that means the poison never reached you at all how is that possible?" "Simple you see your cloth isn't the only one with secrets because the cloth of Delphinius has been entombed in block of ice hidden in a cave outside Boston for over 10,000 years and a lot could happen over time." And Sora couldn't believe that Kairi's armor had gained the power to freeze anything that comes in contact with it over a period of 10,000 years. And now Jacob's smile turned into a worried look "You were right about one thing Jacob this fight won't last long."

And Kairi started tracing the constellation of Delphinius with her arms and everyone could guess she powering up some kind of attack. And then she balled her right hand into a fist "Aqua Pulse!" And Sora and everyone else was amazed to see her launch a circular wave of water out of her fist. And it hit it's target and of the monitors show that the attack force was 1230 PSI and after Jacob got knocked onto the ground there was a purple light and he was back in regular clothes and he was knocked out cold and of the announcers cried out "GAME OVER!" "The winner Delphinius Kairi!" And then the second match started it was Genji the bronze saint of the Bear taking on Kato the bronze saint of Pegasus.

And throughout most of the fight Genji was in control pounding Kato with massive punches. "Oh and Kato is in trouble." "Genji is just making sure Kato doesn't get any chance to launch a counterattack." And then Genji started focusing his energy "Grizzly Bear Hug!" And he wrapped his massive arms around Kato "It looks like Kato is getting squeezed to death by this move." "Hah it's over the more you struggle the tighter it gets." "_Aw man I got find a way to counterattack but how I can win?"_ Then Kato remembered his training with Seyia the gold saint of Sagittarius "_Kato wake up."_

Then Seyia got a bucket of water and poured the water all over Kato _"GAHH!" "What the heck was that for sensei?" "Well now that you're awake we can proceed with your training now in the event that you have to fight an opponent stronger than you what should you do?" "Uh attack him or her head on." _And Seyia couldn't believe how clueless his fourteen-year-old student was and was thinking about how Marin would find this situation humorous. "_Uh no what you should do is try and find his or her strength and take it away."_ Then Kato remembered what Seyia taught him about finding and depriving an opponent of his or her strength._ "This guy's strength is in his arms if I can somehow neutralize his arms I can turn this fight around." _

Then Kato started using his hands to pry Genji's hands off of him and in the process broke both of Genji's arms and Genji screamed at the sound of his arms breaking and Kato saw it as his chance to make a counterattack. And Kato struck Genji with a barrage of super fast kicks. And after Kato was declared the winner and everyone left the coliseum. Sora saw Kairi leaving with Kato. And Sora caught up to them "Hey congrats on your win Kairi you were pretty impressive too Kato was it?" "Sora I can't believe it's you I mean you look good." "Hey you look good yourself Kairi." "Hey Kairi aren't you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?"

And Kairi saw that Cody, Kristen, and Jason had shown up. "Oh sorry my bad Sora these are my friends you already introduced yourself to Kato the two red-heads are Cody and his sister Kristen the bronze saints of Leo Minor and Andromeda and the silent one is Jason bronze saint of the Wolf." Then Kato decided to make a joke "Way to go Kairi who knew you could get lucky and land yourself a boyfriend." Then Cody noticed that Kairi was blushing. "Okay Kato enough joking around." And then Sora noticed there was something a little different about Kairi. Then Riku and the others shown up and Kairi went up to Riku and to Riku's surprise introduced herself like she never knew him.

Then Riku caught a look from Sora that said deal with it "Uh nice to meet you too Kairi I'm Riku." Then Yuffie caught the same look from Sora and she gave the others the look which meant just roll with it "Nice to meet you I'm Yuffie and the two silent ones are Leon and Cloud" and Leon and Cloud just gave a quick polite nod. Then Donald and Goofy introduced themselves "Donald Duck" "name's Goofy." "Well nice to meet you guys since you already met Kairi I'll introduce myself I'm Kato one of the more impressive saints" and Kato started flexing his arms to show how strong he was "okay Kato enough please by the way I'm Cody and this is my sister Kristen" "h-hi." "Jason."

Then Kato looked at Sora "Hey there's going to be a party celebrating the start of the Galaxian Wars tonight at nine wanna come?" "Sure!" And then Riku was about to say something but a look from Sora made him keep his mouth shut. "Well great meet us at nine sharp and we'll walk there together see you later." Then Kairi and her new friends walked off. "Well played Romeo well played indeed." "Shut up Riku."

And then after they got back to their hotel room Sora looked at the clock "It's only seven-ten we've two hours to get ready." And everyone started to try and find something nice to wear for the party.

**Well that ends chapter two next chapter will be the party where Sora and the others meet some more bronze saints including Kairi's rival and Kenji Jason's rival. Plus they finally meet Saori and Shion along with Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki, and his brother Shun. And some of Neo Organization XIV's plot with Loki and his warriors will be revealed somewhat. So read and review. **


End file.
